


Losing Control

by kagakuninjatai



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Johnny is an asshole, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Starcrossed Lovers, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Sex, hand holding, imposter syndrome kinda, johnny can be a little tender as a treat, like tears in rain, mostly v/johnny, pierced nipples, v is just a big mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: it would help me to know, do i stand in your way, or am i the best thing you've had?(v kinda goes on a date with takemura and johnny isn’t happy about it)
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from love is a battlefield by pat benatar
> 
> i was like 'oh i will write a little cyberpunk fic as a treat' and then it turned into this 10,000 word monster that i eventually just had enough of.
> 
> nomad v, she is pure of heart and dumb of ass and just wants to help people. she is very good at making terrible decisions.
> 
> (also be gentle i haven't written anything in over a year and also only my second nsfw thing)

V was exhausted.

Before the big heist she hadn’t done much. She was happy just existing, nobody knowing her name – being another body in the endless sea of people that was Night City. She did odd jobs to put a burrito or two on the table and to help keep the neighbourhood in order but nothing out of the ordinary. She was reliable, always kept to her word, and Wakako as her regular fixer had passed along the jobs she couldn’t trust to just anyone – mostly stuff like the Sandra Dorsett recovery, things that needed a delicate touch.

She’d never wanted to be a big shot, not like Jackie. That boy had been gunning for the stars his entire life and in the end all it had gotten him was a sub-par drink in a shitty bar that she swore still stunk of formaldehyde in certain corners.

She sighed and waved at Claire to get another one.

Slumped against the bar, V sighed, swirling the ice around the chipped glass. The blue neon refracted through the frozen cubes, light dancing across the tacky surface. Death was a natural part of life. She saw it every day, every hour, on the streets and on the net. She couldn’t begin to count the number of scavs she’d killed with her own hands, and yet this was the first time it had ever seemed so real. The conversation with Skye had helped her come to terms with it. V was starting to feel like herself again – well, as much as she could with a stranger in her head.

“You done wallowing? We’ve got shit to do.”

Glaring, she turned to face the asshole who sat on the stool beside her. _It was always the ones who wear sunglasses inside_. She gulped down her drink and coughed, “Can’t you fuck off for half an hour?”

He glitched once, twice, then lifted the smoking cigarette to his lips with a snarl, tapping his prosthetic fingers against the bar top. She watched as the smoke billowed around his shadowy face as he glowered back at her.

Furrowing her brows, she lowered her gaze back to her lukewarm drink and mumbled, “Johnny, I’m tired. Just…” She moved a hand to rub her eyes. Cool metal fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled, yanking her out of her seat. Stumbling, she looked around wildly. Afterlife was packed, sweaty bodies pressing all around, so not too many people had given her weird looks at the sudden jarring movement. They couldn’t see the man dragging her to the door, silver arm sparkling in the strobe lights, but his large hand enveloping her wrist was just as real to her as the music thumping in her ears. She nodded at the bouncer who raised an eyebrow at her outstretched hand and ventured out into the dawning day.

She thought they’d been getting better, though his attitude when they’d been tracking down Evelyn had still been piss-poor. She thought he’d softened, standing there in the rain the night she and Judy had had found her barely breathing. As the water dripped down the back of her neck, she watched his jaw tighten as she confirmed she wanted to give Judy and Evelyn some space: it was the least they deserved. He’d spat that they were whores, barely human, and she’d yelled back at him that for all his high-and-mighty talk he was just as bad as the corpos he hated. She’d slammed the door in his face, the logical part of her brain knowing it wouldn’t do any good but fuck it made her feel better. She was getting tired of his shit. She listened to him, took his advice if she thought it seemed fair, she even tracked down his stupid old recordings and let him go on and on about the Good Old Days like the old gonk he was, but he never let up on her.

As the morning light hit her face a light chirp from her phone drew her attention, stopping Johnny in his tracks. She pulled her arm from his grasp, moving away from the crowd to duck behind the nearby SCSM to check her phone.

Takemura.

_meet in the market south japan town – tonight._

Her heart fluttered.

Maybe it was just because he’d dragged her out of that garbage heap like some heavily armed angel and her brain was still so fucked it just latched on to the first person to tell her the time of day but _fuck_ …

She sent back a quick reply in the affirmative, small smile on her face.

Johnny scoffed and her smile faltered. V watched as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, twisting his foot. “You spread your legs for any corpo cunt that asks,” he sneered, sliding his aviators back on. “or you just got a thing for washed out Arasaka trash?”

She ignored him, heading for the subway station. Early enough, should miss the morning rush. The platform had a couple stragglers, making their way home after a long night, but was otherwise empty. Her eyes flicked to Johnny, standing beside her, hands shoved in his pockets.

V leaned against the window as the train rattled along, watching the buildings rush past in a blur of light and concrete.

Night City was eating her alive. Really didn’t help that her heart was so fucking big.

V always looked for the best in people, something she’d been raised to do back in the clan. Work for the betterment of the whole, the welfare of the clan comes first – gotta look after each other, work together. Here everybody was just out for themselves. But she kept on keeping on, hoping that every time she stepped in to stop a mugging or a robbery or whatever cyberpsycho Regina had sent her after that she was putting a little kindness back into this shithole, making it a little easier for the folks that were just trying to live their lives. Didn’t matter who they were. She’d been played a fool more than once because of this, and every time something went wrong it pissed Johnny off something chronic.

Shouldering her way through the 9-to-5 crowd, V made her way up to her apartment. Shucking her sneakers off in the doorway and dumping her jacket on her desk chair, she yawned. Maybe the city didn’t need sleep but she sure did.

~~~~~~~

The water heater was busted again. V was just grateful there was any pressure. She relished the way the steady hammer of the lukewarm stream against her scalp shut out her surroundings, letting her believe for just a few choice moments that her mind was hers alone.

“You planning on drowning in there, V?”

Forearms on the wall, she leant her forehead against them with a sigh and closed her eyes. The water continued cascading over her. A sharp bang on the partition made her jump, but she didn’t move.

“C’mon, the sooner we see what that asshole wants, the sooner we can leave.” Johnny banged again. “Let’s go!”

Shutting off the water, V brushed her soaked hair out of her eyes and turned. An outstretched hand held her towel from around the wall. Slowly, she took it and, holding it to her chest, gingerly peered around the corner, droplets of water dripping from her hair to the floor of her bathroom. Johnny was leaning against the sink, watching her. He pushed off and placed a hand on the divider, silver fingers gripping as he moved his face close to hers. Dark eyes gleaming, he leered at her.

“What,” he drawled. “Need a hand?”

She watched him for a moment, how his lip had curled as he smirked. His form flickered for a moment before strengthening once more. “Fuck off.” She deadpanned, pulling back into the shower and scruffing her hair with the towel.

She listened as his shoes tapped across the floor, withdrawing. “Hurry up and I wouldn’t need to offer.” He called back.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she mumbled a few empty threats as she stepped out of the bathroom and crossed her apartment to her wardrobe, looking over her shoulder to see if Johnny was still manifesting a corporeal form. She spotted the bastard on her bed, shoes kicked off, lounging with a cigarette between his fingers. She wrinkled her nose as he took another puff and started flipping through a magazine off her shelf. She turned back and eyed the pile of dirty laundry on the floor, moving some bloodied clothes out of the way with her foot to see if there was anything she could salvage before turning her attention to her overflowing closet.

It was undeniably weird, living with a stranger in your head, but V found it even weirder that Johnny actually held some semblance of respect for her privacy. Yeah, he was a lecherous old gonk with no filter when he spoke but he didn’t watch her at times like this, didn’t rifle through intimate memories, if she told him to leave something alone he’d toe the line but never go over it. She’d done some meditation work with Misty, working on visualisations to help section off the bits of her brain she didn’t want him poking around in, but even if she had believed that it’d work against the nanobots she hadn’t felt she’d needed to force Johnny out of anywhere once they’d worked out boundaries. The only time they’d had any issues was…

Her hands stilled on a white dress as she felt her face redden.

The Voodoo Boys had the best Netrunners, everyone knew that, which is why V thought it made sense that if Johnny wanted to keep away from the corpos then they would be the best people to help them find Alt Cunningham. Taking a dip into Johnny’s last memories of her, V hadn’t expected to face a woman that, at a glance, could have been her twin. Hadn’t expected to fuck her either. V’s cheeks heated even more as she remembered the way Alt had looked riding Johnny’s cock, head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy as she came hard. Hours later, when Johnny had been sequestered away in a dark corner of her brain fuming over yet another one of her fuck ups, she looked up a photo of Alt. It had made her uneasy – they had the same nose shape, the same jaw shape, the same hair colour, the exact same fucking eyes… A pale jade that glowed in the lowlight of any shitty dive bar. V was glad that was where their similarities ended, anything more would’ve scared the shit out of her. Where Alt was the picture of an ice queen – tall, sharp, with a steely look that would put anyone in their place – V was softer in more ways than one.

“That’ll do, come on.”

V blinked, startled. Johnny reached around her, grabbing the coat hanger and shoving it into her hands. He winked and pushed her into her armoury to change, which she did quickly. Elbowing the door open, she hung up her towel and quickly glanced in the mirror. The little skater dress was shorter than she remembered but she didn’t have time to change. Yanking a bomber jacket from her closet and quickly pulling her sneakers on, she hurried out the door.

The sun had gone down but the heat was still deadly. V could feel it radiating off every concrete surface, her wet hair drying quickly in the sweltering breeze. She tugged at the hem of her skirt, a nagging voice in the back of her head whispering that every person she passed could see up it.

“Wasn’t that the point?”

She pushed the button for the elevator harder than she meant to. As the gates opened, she glared at Johnny, not dignifying him with an answer. Tying her jacket around her waist so at least her ass was hidden, V stood at the opposite end of the elevator as it descended to ground level. She watched as Johnny, leaning against the wall, lit yet another cigarette and wondered where exactly he’d gotten the pack from. He watched her from behind his glasses, slowly exhaling the smoke through his nose. Ghost of a smile on his face, he gestured his chin towards her.

V huffed. “What?”

An eyebrow quirked, he spoke, “Didn’t realise how fat your tits were.”

Her jaw dropped. Gawking, she stammered, “I-“ Her face heating up, she slammed her mouth shut, clenching her teeth. “Un-fucking-believable.” She hissed, and he just laughed. She knew he relished in making her as uncomfortable as possible but he wasn’t usually so... V stormed across the street, anger and confusion clouding her vision as she pushed her way through the evening crowd into the subway station. The train was packed, but at this time of night it was faster than driving. She stood near the door, gripping a nearby handrail with a white-knuckled fist. As the train picked up speed, she glared at herself in the reflection of a nearby window. The bastard had a point. The neckline of her dress was much lower than anything she usually wore. Pushing her wavy hair out of the way, she fiddled with one of the thin straps, trying to see if there was a way to pull the top up to give herself a bit more modesty.

“You’re gonna give that old man a fucking heart attack.”

Her eyes flicked back up to the glass and spotted Johnny standing behind her, feeling a faint electrical tingle on the side of her face as he moved closer. “I’m about to tear you outta my skull with my bare fuckin’ hands.” She muttered, turning her ire away from herself.

He just gave her one of his shit-eating grins. “I could think of better ways to die.” The prickling of static spread right across her back as he put an arm lazily around her waist. She looked down at his hand, his _flesh_ hand, resting on her hip.

“Right.” She said dryly. She turned her head to meet his eyes, her own narrowed. “Do I even wanna ask?”

His thumb rubbed small circles over the bone as he hummed, “Mmm, prob’ly not.”

Her face morphed from one of disdain to one of curious concern, but before she could say anything he disappeared as the train swayed to a halt. The cool voice of the train’s AI filled the car, announcing their arrival at Japan Town. V joined the swell of people spilling out onto the platform and rising up the graffiti-covered escalator to ground level. A sea of red neon greeted her. Paper lanterns and their hologram counterparts swaying in the breeze decorated the stalls throughout the marketplace, the cacophony of the crowd combined with the alluring aroma of every Japanese street food imaginable creating a festival atmosphere that made V’s heart flutter. A nearby group of girls, all dressed in neon and high heels, slammed their drinks together and screamed out a toast. They downed their shots and started to laugh. V continued to make her way through the throng of people, keeping a close eye out for Takemura.

“They would be much more fun than the old man.”

Rolling her eyes, V pressed on. “Y’know, Johnny,” She said, squeezing past a group of scavs, ignoring a wolf-whistle as she went, “You’re an old man too. ‘M sure you’d have something to talk about.” She began moving up to the next footbridge, hoping for a better vantage point. Finding a quiet spot on the promenade, she leaned over the railing to scan the crowd below. Johnny flickered into view beside her, his body fluctuating for a moment before solidifying. He leaned on his elbows, back to the railing, head lolling back with his face to the sky. They stood there in silence as V watched and waited patiently, until Johnny started to move.

“He ain’t gonna show, V.”

“He will.”

“Look, I get it – you were looking forward to sucking his little cyborg cock –“

“Enough, Johnny!” She snarled, teeth bared. “The fuck’s gotten into you?”

He spun to face her and laughed dryly. “You need me to write down all the shit that’s happened!? Biochip fucked your memory up already!?”

V grabbed at his combat vest and pulled, forcing herself into his space. Brows furrowed, her eyes searched his face as he turned away. “You’re not like this…” _Not with me…_

Johnny scoffed and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to let go. “You don’t fucking know me.” He glared at her, daring her to lash out, to retaliate, but V stood firm. She stared at him until he loosened his grip, her hand dropping back to her side. He growled, stomping away. “Fuck…” V’s eyes followed as he paced, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He hit the packet against his palm once, twice, three times, trying to get a cigarette out. He scowled and crushed the empty box in his fist.

V ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair, fingers catching in a small knot. Moving the offending curl in front of her face, she began to separate the strands. Avoiding eye contact, she asked quietly, “Y’wanna talk about it?”

His form glitched once and vanished.

She eyed the spot he had stood in, the empty space quickly filled with a dozen more bodies. Frustrated, she turned back to the railing, her fingers tracing over the intricate designs carved into the wood. Every day the biochip took more of her and yet Johnny never gave her an inch. Guess she should just be grateful he wasn’t outright hostile anymore.

The chirp of her phone startled her but she answered diligently.

“ _V?_ ”

“I’m here, Takemura.” V turned, looking across the bridge through the mass of people. “Both metaphorically and literally.”

He sighed, a ripple of static echoing in her ear. “ _Goro,_ ” he growled, and she cursed that the tone made her knees weak, “ _and where, V?_ ”

“Heh, sorry, force of habit, and uh…” She checked the neon sign a few feet away. “Upstairs, first floor – near a place called, uh” She hesitated as her translator kicked in. “Yuri-en.”

“ _I will be there shortly._ ”

He hung up before she could reply, but she didn’t have to wait long.

“V.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Pushing herself off the railing she turned to greet him. “Konbanwa.” She said with a small wave, surprised to see that he had finally shed the scuffed trenchcoat. Takemura had swapped out his starchy formal shirt for a more relaxed linen one, loose and airy to suit the summer heat. He began to walk across the bridge and she hurried to keep in step beside him. “So where we headed?”

“I’ve gotten word of a Takoyaki stall that imports fresh octopus.”

She smirked, “You really trusting rumours after how much you hated eating here last time?”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. “The risk is indeed high, but there is a possibility of a high reward.”

V nodded sagely. “I’m sure you’ve done some recon to check that this is the most advantageous time.”

“Of course.” He turned down a small alleyway, passing a pair of Tyger Claw goons in a doorway with a nod. V followed close on his heels, feeling their gaze on the back of her neck. They walked in semi-darkness until the scent of fried food enveloped them. It was a small stall operating out of the side of someone’s home with an enclosed courtyard to the side. It wasn’t busy but there were small groups of people sprinkled around the area. As Takemura ordered for them, V watched as the chef carefully poured the batter into the specifically made pan, a satisfying sizzle accompanying the waft of steam into the air. Takemura told her of the dish’s cultural significance and they spoke of similar dishes as they waited for their order. Once it was ready, they took a table in the corner, sitting opposite each other. V leant on one hand, watching as Takemura analysed the meal in front of him with narrowed eyes.

“So what’s the verdict?”

He speared a ball with a toothpick and popped it into his mouth, chewing carefully. Swallowing, he looked at the plate. “It is not fresh, however,” he stabbed another. “It is at least real.”

V picked up one of her own and began to eat. “They’re good.” But what did she know, when times were tough she’d eat whatever she could get her hands on. They sat in companionable silence for a while until V realised he hadn’t looked at her the whole time. Biting into her third last piece of Takoyaki, she idly wondered what was up.

“Look down.” She turned. Johnny had appeared, sitting cross-legged on top of the next table over and waggling his eyebrows. Confused, V did and froze. She was practically falling out of her top. She was fucking mortified. She coughed, feeling her face going red. Trying to be subtle and failing miserably, V used her empty hand to tuck a stray piece of hair from the opposite side of her face and then folded her arms across her chest in a piss-poor attempt to hide her overflowing breasts. Coughing again, she smiled at Takemura. “So, uh, what’s up?”

Johnny shifted positions, swinging his feet off the side of the table. “Real fuckin’ smooth.”

Takemura took a sip from his beer and set it down, twisting the bottle between his hands. “I received some minor intel on the security arrangements for the parade.”

V nodded. “Ah.”

It only took a few moments to discuss the details, and all in all it wasn’t new information, but V followed along, asking questions and offering suggestions. Conversation soon turned away from Arasaka security movements to V, who had decided that the only way to stop being embarrassed was to order three more drinks. Takemura had opened up to her that night on the construction site, so it only seemed fair to return the favour. The alcohol made her cocky, embellishing boring childhood stories as well as the tale of how she came to be in Night City.

“But yeah,” she laughed. “A lizard, of all things!”

Takemura chuckled quietly and it made V beam. “It is much more interesting to hear stories from the source than by reading them from files.”

“They can’t have everythin’ in ‘em.” V flicked her hair over her shoulder. “They say what m’ shoe size is? That I can dislocate m’ thumb? That I was born blind?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Truly?”

She nodded vigorously. “Didn’t see a damn thing ‘til I was nine.” She poked at the metal strips that glittered along her orbital cavity. “Hard to get complicated bits of tech on the road, even harder to find a decent ripper.” She went quiet. The only other person she’d really talked about her eyes with was Vik.

“That must have been difficult.”

She shrugged. “City folk don’t get it – could find anything you want here. On the road, people with implants were usually ex-military – most people were completely ‘ganic. Learned to get along with what I had ‘til one of the older kids managed to salvage a few different useable components from an abandoned med transport. Kept those mismatched eyes in ‘til a couple months ago.” 

“That explains why you are such an excellent listener.” Takemura folded his hands together on the table. “And your stealth skills. The innate sense of the world around you.”

V shrugged again and looked down at her hands, picking at the nail polish on one of her thumb nails. “Nah, ‘m just lucky.”

“Good.” He gestured to her last piece of Takoyaki. “残り物には福がある”

Luck exists in the leftovers.

Smiling, V stabbed the final ball with a twirl. “Better finish ‘em off then. Need all the luck we can get.”

~~~~~~~

V was pleasantly buzzed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d just talked with someone and she’d said as much to Takemura, who had smiled and agreed. For a little while, it felt like the chip, the murder, none of it had ever happened.

“Although, I doubt our paths would have crossed otherwise.”

V hummed in agreement and finished off the last drops of her drink. She slammed her bottle on the table and grinned. “Guess dying has its perks huh.” Takemura looked away and V cringed. _Stupid_. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat. “Should probably head off, looks like they’re wantin’ t’ close up.”

Takemura nodded and they left, heading back down the dingy alleyway. Light patters soon began resounding off the tin rooves and V felt small droplets of water hitting her bare shoulders. A few spots of rain soon turned into a steady drizzle as they hurried toward the main street.

“In here.” They ducked into the doorway they had seen the Tyger Claw members squatting in earlier. V stuck her head out for a moment, looking towards the sky. The stars were completely absent, not even one or two bright ones outshining the neon. A waft of sandalwood drew her attention and she turned back to the dark. Red neon light framed half of Takemura’s face with an ethereal scarlet glow, highlighting the sharp edges of his cheekbones. V gulped as the familiar heat in her belly began to spread. He was close, too close. The humidity was making her skin itchy, making her clothes stick to her body. She absentmindedly pulled at her skirt, scratching at the damp marks the soggy fabric left on her upper thigh. She looked up at his weathered face, his eyes pensively watching her. He quirked an eyebrow and V sighed.

“Fuck it.”

She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Eyes squeezed tight, she refused to look. She could feel him, unmoveable, his lips pressed tightly shut against hers. A hand touched her shoulder, large, warm, moving slowly up her neck and he relinquished. He kissed her, softly, tenderly, and she pushed back insistently. Fisting his shirt, she leaned into him, shoving him against the wall. Tongue tracing his lips, she was sloppy, needy as he refused to give. His other hand grabbed her elbow, squeezing tightly but not enough to hurt, and he began to pull away. They both panted, V looking up at him through hooded eyes, the debauched look on his face making the ache between her legs even stronger. Lips parted, she moved to kiss him again but his hands kept her firmly from him. She struggled half-heartedly against his grip.

“Goro,” V whined, “Please…”

He looked at her, face blank, but there was a sadness in his eyes. “You are drunk, V.” He cupped her cheeks as she vigorously shook her head, continuing to plead, babbling desperately. “Besides,” He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes fluttering shut with a resigned sigh. “This is… Unwise.”

V laid her hands over his and squeezed. Closing her eyes with a longing sigh, she murmured, “’S okay… Everybody oughta be a little stupid.”

Takemura let out an airy laugh. V felt his warmth withdraw and opened her eyes. He still held her face delicately in his hands, as if she were some precious piece of antique pottery that could shatter at any moment. He sighed, letting his hands drop to his sides. Pulling away from her, he spoke quietly, “Go home, V.” Her eyes widened in panic. She lunged to grab at his sleeve but he moved out of her reach. She opened her mouth to call his name but he had already disappeared into the crowd.

V stood alone in the darkness as the rain poured down around her. The noise of water hitting the pavement drowned out any coherent thoughts she had left. She felt like she was suffocating. What the fuck was she thinking.

_Idiot._

She didn’t want to go home but she couldn’t stay in this back alley either. Undoing her jacket from her waist, she held it over her head. Sneakers squeaking in the wet, she picked a direction and started walking. Soon the crowds began to thin, then they disappeared altogether until all she had for company was the drone of the raindrops against her jacket.

What the fuck was she going to do now.

Would he even still help her after she practically threw herself at him like a fucking Joytoy?

A crack of thunder rumbled off the glass of the skyscrapers. V pulled the jacket tighter against her cheeks as the light drizzle became a steady downpour. Her jaw clenched as the immense embarrassment rolled through her gut once more and her eyes began to sting.

“Think it’s time we called it a night, V.” She kept walking. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. Johnny kept pace with her, his long legs falling easily into stride. “Unless you wanna grab a few more drinks.” Not getting any reply, he huffed and stretched his arms over his head. “Know a shithole bar a block or two away. Should still be there. Probably.”

V worried her bottom lip with her teeth, continuing down the sidewalk, not caring where it led. She was just staring at her shoes. They kept going in silence. V lost track of time but the alcohol was finally wearing off. She just wished the rain would let up.

“Enough, V.”

“Piss off.” She spat out.

“You’re gonna get us killed.” Johnny grabbed her elbow, making her peek out from under her jacket. He looked like a drowned rat, long dark hair stuck to his pale face. For a moment, V was worried he’d lash out at her but he didn’t look angry. He began walking across the road towards a block of apartments. Looking up, V didn’t see any lights on. Another place abandoned by the corps. She drifted along behind him, eventually following him up a couple flights of external stairs and along a balcony until they came to the window of a darkened room. Johnny ran his fingers along the frame until he came to the latch, attempting to jiggle it loose. It didn’t budge. He swore under his breath and drew back his chrome fist, shattering the glass and climbing through. V watched as he disappeared, listening as he rummaged around in the dark. Soon a soft glow emerged from inside, and Johnny leaned back out and looked at her.

“You comin’?”

V sat on the sill and swung her legs over, careful not to cut herself. The room was covered in dust, surprisingly untouched considering the condition of other abandoned complexes she’d been in around Night City.

“Where are we?”

Johnny unbuckled his vest and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously. “Welcome to the Pistis Sofia, finest establishment this side of Pacifica.” He pulled a pack of cigarettes off the shelf and lit one using a nearby candle. “Place has been abandoned for 50 years – you and I are currently its only inhabitants.”

V found a hook by the door to the bathroom and hung up her wet jacket. Quietly, she sat down on the ancient armchair, hoping it wouldn’t collapse under her weight. Slicking his wet hair up and out of his face, Johnny dragged a beaten-up dining chair over and sat down next to her. Taking a puff of his cigarette, he began to speak slowly. “Spent a lot of time here, wallowing in my own misery.”

Kicking her sneakers off, V peeled her damp socks off and tossed them towards the bathroom. Thunder rolled outside, and she looked towards the window to see if there was any lightning. Storms on the road used to mean danger, now they were just another noise in the cacophony of Night City. Again her mind wandered, wondered what might have been if she hadn’t left the clan or had joined up with another.

The chair creaked as Johnny shifted to lean on his knees. “Don’t really have any pearls of wisdom to give.” He shrugged, thinking. “Fucked any number of psychos but never went after any Arasaka.”

V put her face in her hands and groaned. “Don’t you fuckin’ say ‘I told you so’ or I swear-“

“Relax.” Taking a drag from his cigarette, he smirked. “Sweet thing like you shouldn’t have any problems pickin’ up, long as you keep your mouth shut.” She glared at him. “What?”

She scoffed. “Creep.” Looking down, she picked at the chipped nail polish on her thumb. She was silent for a moment, and then sighed. She leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling fan. She let out a curt laugh. “Mmm, guess the only thing fuckin’ me is the damn chip.”

“Can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

Her head snapped forward, eyes wide. “Huh?”

He dropped the cigarette to the floor and crushed the butt beneath his boot. “You heard me.” He put his flesh hand on her thigh, heat radiating into her skin.

V felt her heart drop, a chill blossoming through her chest. She shifted her legs from his reach and grit her teeth. “Seen how you treat women. You don’t mean a damn thing you say.” She said bitterly.

“Oh please…” Rolling his eyes, he leaned back and crossed his arms.

“Fuck, the shit you talk about Panam, Judy, hell even the damn bartender!” V felt herself begin to yell but once she started, she couldn’t stop. All that rage, all that hatred she had for herself began to spew out. “And you don’t even fuckin’ know them! Rogue’s right to hate your guts.”

“You don’t know shit.”

“But I do! I heard it, straight from the source. Real sweet of you to go and drag her along just to fuck three people behind her back.” She stood up, baring her teeth. He just watched her, unmoving, which pissed her off even more. “Three! Was one of ‘em Alt? Speakin’ of, fucking miracle she stayed for long at all!”

The chair screeched across the floor as Johnny launched himself at her, pushing her back. V winced as her head banged into the wall, Johnny’s hand landing with a thud next to her face. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” He growled, but she was on a roll.

“Couldn’t even have a damn conversation with her, couldn’t even think ‘Gee, maybe Alt’s got a point’ when she was tryin’ ta help, your head so far up your ass not even her dyin’ could get you to think about anyone else but yourself-“ The resounding crack of his hand slapping against her cheek echoed through her skull, stars dancing across her vision. She blinked once, twice. His face was inches from her, staring her down coldly. She glowered back and hissed, “Guess it’s karma you’re stuck with me.”

“You’re nothin’ like her.”

“Liar, I fuckin’ see it in the mirror every day - saw the way you looked at me after that shit with Brigitte. You went radio silent for days after.” She stared over his shoulder, clenching her fists until her nails began to eat into her palms. He said nothing, the silence just confirming what she already knew. She closed her eyes and breathed out a sad chuckle. “You don’t give a shit about me – ‘M just another means to an end.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“And you’re a selfish asshole.”

“Hate me all you want.” He growled. Johnny stepped closer, towering over her. V glared viciously back as his face moved into her personal space, his breath smelling of whiskey and cigarettes. “If I want your body, I’ll fucking take it.”

Johnny grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her to his lips. V froze, thoughts turning to static. His hand moved into her hair and pulled hard, angling her head back. V buried her hands in his shirt, his dogtags clinking with the movement. She tried to push him away, fist bashing against his chest, but he refused to let go. He pushed, tracing her lips with his tongue. His other hand gripped her chin, forcing her jaw open. Shoving his tongue into her mouth, she blanched at the intruding ashy taste. Finally, he moved away, panting, a thin string of saliva still chaining him to her lips. She watched as it stretched then finally snapped, her eyes flicking back to his face, jaw slack. He watched her with dark eyes, pupils blown out with lust. She shivered at the intensity. He kissed her again and this time she let him, hands gripping his face to pull him closer. The little voice in the back of her mind screamed for her to push him away: the whole situation reeked of a decision she’d regret the next day.

“Fuck, V.” His metal hand ran up her thigh and under her skirt. He pressed his cheek to hers, breathing heavy against her ear. “Been thinkin’ about this all night.” Lips brushing down her neck, she leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering close. It’d been so long since anyone had held her like this. For a moment she relaxed, until he bit down, hard. V cried out, fingers digging into his fleshy bicep. Tears stung her eyes as his tongue traced the broken skin. He kissed her before she could protest, tasting her own blood. She pushed him back, breathless, glaring as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

“The fuck, Johnny?” She gasped, hand resting against his chest as she caught her breath. The sting of the bite pulsed. A feral grin decorated his face as he leaned over her.

“Been in your head, know everything about you… Know you don’t just wear shit like this for anyone.” He began to place gentle kisses around the mark that made her heart skip a beat. “Gotta make sure everybody knows who had you first.” He lapped lazily at the mark, the burn making her inhale sharply. “You’re mine, always.” His hand cupped her breast through her dress, the soft flesh overflowing from his large hand. His thumb began to trace her nipple but stopped when he felt the barbell. She blushed, refusing to look at him as his smirk grew wider. “Would you look at that.” He poked at it, the metal becoming more visible through the light fabric. She squirmed. “Didn’t take you for the type.”

Her blush deepened as his thumb began to circle, arching her back into his touch. “Thought they’d be cute.” She muttered, gasping as he pinched down roughly.

He hummed, metal hand grabbing her arm. “Guess I’ll be the judge of that.”

He stepped back, pulling her along with him. He swung her around and she fell roughly onto the beat-up mattress, scattering the remains of garbage left by the room’s previous occupants. Leaning on her elbows, she watched as he tore his tank top over his head. She was surprised he was all lean muscle, scars littering the skin surrounding his shoulder, metal and flesh joining almost seamlessly. He kneeled on the edge of the mattress, grabbed her ankle, and pulled. She yelled, kicking out instinctively but he just batted her foot away. She blinked. Lying on her back, wild hair splayed like a halo, she froze. Johnny towered above her, dark hair casting shadows across his face in the candlelight. For a moment everything stopped. The rain continued to pour down, droplets battering the building. Slowly, V sat up, her face so close she could’ve brushed her nose against his. She gazed into his eyes, unsure. She didn’t know what this was, if it would go anywhere – fuck, he’d been dead for fifty years. Yet, here he was – she could touch him, taste him. Johnny Silverhand was alive in front of her. She caressed his face, tenderly tracing his features, dragging her fingers through his stubble before carding them through his hair.

Johnny pushed her back against the bed and pulled the front of her dress down and over her hips. V tried to curl her arms over her chest but he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She squirmed as he straddled her thighs, his gaze dragging up her body. Their eyes met and V felt that ever-present sense of danger flare in her chest. He edged closer, unblinking, and she looked away, jaw set. She felt his smirk against her neck as he bit down again, hands tightening around her wrists as she tried to stop him. His tongued lapped the mark and then he began to trail soft kisses across her collarbone, lazily making his way to her chest. Cool metal enveloped one of her breasts and squeezed roughly.

“People’d pay a lot of money for these.” He flicked her nipple and she hissed. Thumb tracing circles, his eyes flicked up to hers. “Natural tits this big? ‘S a wonder you haven’t been ‘recruited’ for BDs.”

“Fuck you.” She spat.

A shit-eating grin spread across his face and he licked his lips. V followed as his mouth moved to her nipple, tongue flicking against the piercing. He began to suck, teeth scraping against the sensitive nub, and she cried out, back arching into his touch. His metal hand continued to manhandle her other breast as he tugged at the barbell with his teeth. She moaned, and his grip on her wrists loosened. Pulling an arm free, she gripped his hair in her fist. He shifted, moving his attention to her other breast while his hand began to wander south. She keened as he released her other wrist, leaving it above her head, lost in the feeling. Suddenly, she felt a metal finger hook into her panties and she froze.

Johnny stopped and sat back, watching her. “Too cold for ya?” The smirk was still plastered across his face, lips reddened with arousal, but his eyes were softer, tinged with slight concern. V wiggled beneath him and he moved off her to sit between her thighs.

She shrugged, looking away. “Just… Been a while.”

“I’m well aware.” She cringed as she realised just how much he’d probably seen in her dreams. He placed his metal hand on her hip, fingertips digging in. She tried to shift out of his hold but his fingers gripped tightly. The thought of finding bruises in the morning sent a ripple of heat through her belly, and feeling the light touch of a finger running over her covered cunt made her shiver, hands gripping the dirty sheets. “You’re so fuckin’ wet.” She lifted her hips off the mattress so he could pull off her panties, refusing to look at him while he ogled her, finally exposed. His light chuckle made her jaw clench and she glared at him as he traced the heart she’d shaped her pubes into. He met her scowl with a sly grin. “Cute.” She glowered, raising a hand to slap him away but he caught her wrist easily.

She tugged it out of his grasp and sat back on her palms. She nodded towards him. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

His eyes narrowed. “Was plannin’ on takin’ you out to dinner first, but since you asked so nicely…” He stood up, kicking his boots off and unbuttoning his leather pants. He made a show of it, V rolling her eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw his cock – apparently he hadn’t been exaggerating back in Panam’s ride.

“On your knees.”

The sudden edge in his voice startled her, eyes flicking from his half-hard dick back to his face. “’Scuse me?”

“You heard me. On your knees.”

She complied with a grumble, eying him cautiously as she moved. She had just turned her head away when his hand fisted her hair and pulled, dragging her onto all fours. She swore, attempting to wrestle out of his grasp as he forced her head to the mattress, hand wrapping around his wrist as her other braced against her face. His metal hand grabbed her arm, twisting it around and holding it against her back. She writhed, trying to get comfortable, when she felt his erect cock against her ass. Her pause gave him all the time he needed.

A leg nudged against the inside of her knee, spreading her wide. She shuddered as one of his warm fingers began to trace her hole, gathering her slick and circling her clit. She bit down on her lip to smother a whine. His calloused fingers played her easily, slowly winding her up until she was grinding down against his hand with a moan.

“Such an eager little whore.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, now a few octaves lower.

The rough intrusion of a finger made her gasp. It was soon joined by a second, then a third, harshly pumping into her. The pain of the stretch soon faded into the heat of pleasure, his rough thumb rubbing her clit hard. Fingers curled, he edged around the place inside that made her see stars. She pushed her hips back to meet him, trying to manipulate his angle to hit it, to finally push her over the edge. It had been so fucking long since she’d touched herself, pushing the thought out of her head as soon as it manifested, the idea of getting herself off while a stranger sat and watched creeping the shit out of her. She whined as his fingers brushed against the sensitive spot once more, burying her face into the dirty mattress to smother the noise. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her undone this easily, didn’t want to bend to his whims like some starry-eyed Samurai groupie, but god fucking damn it, the bastard’s reputation was well-earned. She felt her knees begin to quiver as she skirted the edge of her impending orgasm, teetering on the edge, and then his fingers were gone as quickly as they’d entered, leaving her feeling wretchedly empty. She keened, driving her hips back against his, but before she could find any friction the smack of flesh echoed through the room. The tingling sting of the slap on her ass cheek pissed her off and she growled, attempting to struggle out of his iron grip once more. His fingers tightened and forced her wrist higher up her back. V cried out at the strain in her shoulder, eyes watering, but he held firm. The more she thrashed, the more he pressed until she thought her shoulder would pop.

His erection nestled between her ass cheeks, his weight pressing onto her back as he breathed into her ear, his dogtags brushing the back of her neck. “You don’t get to cum until I say so.” Her attempt to buck him off was half-hearted and he knew it, grinding his hips down against her. Teeth nipping at her earlobe, he continued. “Tell me what you want, V.” She narrowed her eyes but he just glared at her coldly. He began to move her arm again. She cried out at the pain once more and he paused, waiting.

“Fine! Fine, I-“ She stuttered, face heating with embarrassment.

“What.”

She shoved her face into the mattress once again and muttered.

His flesh hand fisted her hair and pulled hard. “Look at me. I asked you a question.”

Dark eyes bored into her green and she gave in, whimpering quietly, “… I wanna cum.”

He hummed lazily, “There, sweetheart, that wasn’t so hard.” He let go of her hair, nails scraping down her scalp. She shivered and looked away, the heat in her cheeks matching the heat between her legs. “And just how’re we gonna achieve that?”

V rolled her hips in reply.

His fingers rested gently on her neck, squeezing lightly. “Didn’t catch that.” His thumb brushed against her trachea threateningly, electricity dancing across her throat with his touch, and she grit her teeth in defeat.

“I… I want you to fuck me.” She stammered, refusing to make eye contact.

He smirked and pulled back, teeth dragging down her spine. She shuddered, breath hitching. His hand slid over her ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze. “What’s the magic word?”

She groaned in frustration. “Oh, for the love of…” If he was going to play games, _fine_. V threw a glance over her shoulder, plump lips parted slightly, gazing up at him from beneath her long lashes. He was completely still, firm muscles coiled to strike as soon as she surrendered. His dangerous aura permeated all corners of the room, slowly crushing whatever remaining thoughts of self-preservation she had – not that there were many left after feeling his massive dick so tantalisingly close after his vicious teasing. She absently tried to rub her thighs together, aching for any friction, but was jerked back to reality as his hand ricocheted off her asscheek once more. She gasped, voice high in her throat, “Please! Please, Johnny, I need you, need you to fuck me, I –“

His hand let go of her arm and she arched her back as her aching shoulder moved back into place. His hands dug into her hips, baring her everything. Another wave of arousal washed over her as the humid air hit her pussy and she felt herself begin to leak down her inner thigh. The tip of his cock teased at her entrance and she whined as he began to split her open, pushing inside her without any hesitation.

“Shit, V.” He hissed, stilling to allow her to get used to his girth. “Your cunt’s so fuckin’ tight.”

He was big, biggest she’d taken, but his previous assault had made it easier for her. The pain soon faded to a bearable burn, and V rolled her hips experimentally. He took the hint and began to move. Johnny fucked like he fought – with zero hesitation and no consideration for anybody else. He rutted like he couldn’t stand for his cock to be outside of her for even a moment, the wooden pallets beneath the mattress creaking with every harsh thrust inside her.

“So fuckin’ perfect. Like you were fuckin’ made for me.”

He grazed a hand across her swollen nub and she gasped, bucking her hips to meet his. A burst of pleasure shot up her spine and she heard him hiss as her muscles fluttered around him. His pace slowed and she eagerly began to move, trying to match his rhythm as she edged closer to her peak. Suddenly his hand fisted in her hair and yanked her back. She shrieked as he dragged her to sit in his lap, warm chest pressed against her curved clammy back. The chilling cool of his metal hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing lightly.

He pressed his lips against her ear, panting quietly as his flesh hand traced down her torso. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare try this shit again. You’re mine.” His finger circled her clit teasingly. “You so much as bat your eyelashes at that corpo cunt and I’ll make sure you won’t walk straight for a week.”

She nodded resolutely, eyes squeezed shut, the firm pressure against her windpipe and the sudden change in angle sending her head into a spin. He began to thrust up into her and she gasped as his dick slammed into her g-spot while his fingers continued their vicious assault against her clit. Her hands gripped his metal wrist as she came with a strangled cry, throwing her head back against his shoulder like a shitty BD actress. He released her throat and V slumped forward with a cough. A steadying hand on her belly and another on her hip, he continued to pound into her, fucking her through her orgasm. It didn’t take him long to follow, a few harsh thrusts all the clue she had. His fingers dug into her flesh and he growled as he hilted inside her. She shuddered as she felt his heat flood her cunt, head spinning and heart pounding in her ears. He stilled, chest heaving against her, and buried his face in the nape of her neck. His arms enveloped her, sweaty brow brushing against her skin.

They sat entangled for some time, V unsure where she ended and he began, until Johnny’s grip finally loosened. She shifted off his lap and his flaccid cock slipped out of her abused cunt. The high of her orgasm had fizzled out quickly, leaving behind a hollow loathing spreading through her chest. She didn’t look at him as she moved towards the other side of the mattress, shame enveloping her as she felt his cum dripping down her thighs. Forget the chip - he’d practically consumed her already, chewed her up and spat her out like countless others who’d fallen for him. A chill ran down her spine as she curled beneath a dusty blanket, the storm having washed away most of the day’s heat. She drifted to sleep without another word, feeling sick to her stomach and absolutely exhausted.

~~~~~~~

She woke to the sound of waves.

Stretching her legs, V rubbed her eyes with her fists. Everything ached, ached in the way her body did after one of those stupid fist-fights she’d let Fred talk her into. Johnny had absolutely destroyed her. She hadn’t felt this contented since, well, ever. Yawning, she pushed her hair out of her eyes and rolled over. She blinked, eyes wide, as she came face to face with said man.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

They stared at each other awkwardly, neither really knowing what to say. His eyes were still bleary from sleep, long hair a messy nest. He looked so normal. It was the first time he’d ever seemed at peace, face calm and pensive in the warm mid-morning light.

V broke eye contact and cleared her throat. “Didn’t, uh, think you’d stick around.”

He scoffed. “We share a brain. Couldn’t go even if I wanted to.”

“Y’know what I mean.” She said quietly.

He rolled onto his back, metal arm folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. “You deserve better than that.” He said simply and closed his eyes with a sigh.

V watched the rise and fall of his chest, the marks mapping his skin soon drawing her attention. She reached out without a second thought. Her touch gentle, hesitant, she traced the ragged scars across his abdomen, vicious slashes haphazardly stitched together in the heat of war. Mottled skin, the remains of burns, of bullets dug out with bowie knives. Her heart ached as she counted them. The light brush of fingers against her scalp made her shiver and she stopped. His hand continued to trace down her jaw, cupping her cheek to angle her face up to his.

“We… should probably talk about this.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Probably.”

She sat up, hand resting against his chest. He watched her lazily, mirroring her movement. She pursed her lips, trying to find the words to weave together to translate the shitshow in her brain into something coherent. He twirled a strand of her hair through his fingers, then slowly pressed his chapped lips to hers. He kissed her softly and she froze, shocked at how tame it was. She tentatively replied in kind, fingers tangling in his hair as he pulled her close. It was strange – the difference from the last one they’d shared was like night and day. He was gentle, tender, and she could almost convince herself it was loving. The little voice in her head continued to whisper vicious words that made her heart ache, reminding her of how much of a snake he was – he was just using her to get his dick wet, nobody else could so she’d have to do, always settling, never anyone’s first choice. She broke the kiss bluntly as her heart lurched, pulling away, but he just followed, resting his forehead against hers.

“Lie down.”

“Hmm?”

“Wanna make up for those.” He planted a gentle kiss against one of the bite marks on her neck, still red and irritated hours later.

She shook her head, wincing at her trembling voice as she tried to shake him off. “No. No, you’ve done enough I-“

He pushed her lightly and her back hit the mattress, eyes wide as he positioned himself between her thighs. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. “Relax, sweetheart.” A metal finger ran between her lower lips and she shivered. “Lemme take care of you.” He began to kiss along her inner thigh, her breath hitching as he moved closer to her entrance. Her eyes squeezed shut as he buried his face between her thighs, reluctantly allowing him to have his way.

He didn’t waste any time. His tongue began to lap against her clit as a hand traced along the back of her thigh, the sudden warm wetness causing her to cry out. He slid his tongue over her lower lips, tracing it along her opening in one slow caress before turning his attention back to her clit. He traced it with his tongue, causing her to let out another whimper, arching her back. He hummed at her reaction and the vibration of it had electricity shooting up her spine. He sucked the nub between his lips and she rolled her hips, grinding against his mouth. He teased her, alternating between lazily sliding his tongue across her folds and then moving his attention back to her clit. The cool touch of his metal finger slipping inside her tender opening, still so sensitive from his last invasion. Another soon joined it, scissoring her open.

“Fuck, Johnny…” She moaned, hips pushing down to meet his ministrations. “‘m close.”

He began to devour her, teeth roughly grazing against her clit as his fingers pounded into her. The sudden crook of his fingers pushing into her g-spot accompanied by the strong suck of her clit finally pushed her over the edge. V’s hands fisted the sheet beneath her, her thighs squeezing around his head, as she rolled her head back and let out a wanton moan. Stars clouded her vision as the nerves in her belly released their tension, her release flooding her system with endorphins.

“Holy shit.” She panted, staring up at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above them. Her eyes flickered down as she felt the mattress shift with his weight. Johnny looked absolutely feral. Dark eyes bore down on her languid form, his beard shining with the remains of her orgasm. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and grinned. She rolled her eyes as he preened, slowly sitting up. She shoved him angrily, teeth bared. “Don’t think that gets you outta shit.”

The harsh mask fell in place once more and Johnny sneered down at her. “Then talk.”

His change in tone made V cringe and she frowned. “See, this is what I mean.” She shifted uncomfortably. “Got no idea what’s goin’ through your head half the time, like, you want nothing to do with me but then…” Groaning, she put her face in her hands. She’d never been good with words. “Fuck, what I’m trying to say is what am I to you, what is this?” The quiet was killing her. She was already regretting saying anything, anxiety eating away at her. She peered through her fingers as Johnny leaned over the side of the mattress, reaching over to his pants that had been thrown haphazardly on the floor during last night’s flurry and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He huffed a slow breath, tobacco smoke slowly curling around his stable form.

“What d’you want me to say? That it pisses me off whenever you smile at anyone else? That thinkin’ ‘bout the fact I’m killing you fucking destroys me?” He took a deep breath, rolling his cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s funny…” He mumbled quietly, turning to face her, chin leaning on his metal hand. “Whole fucking life spent surrounded by people but the closest anyone’s ever gotten to me is you.”

“We are sharing a brain.” She deadpanned.

He glared, eyes narrowing. “Shut the fuck up, y’know what I mean.” He straightened, turning to face her. Rubbing his metal hand against the back of his neck, V noticed a slight tinge of red blooming across his cheeks. He grit his teeth and slowly continued. “Back then… Look, you saw with Alt. That’s how anything more than a one-night stand ended up – was a breeze until they began to catch feelings.” He glanced at her to gauge her reaction and she nodded at him to continue. He grimaced. “I was every girl’s wet dream, the bad boy Rocker, had ‘em lining up around the block to get a piece of me, but soon enough the novelty wore off… They wanted someone they could take home to their mother, but you… V, you bitch and you moan but you never try to change who I am.”

She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. “Keep thinkin’ about what Vik said, how soon enough we’ll blend together and neither of us will even know…” She smiled at him sadly. “Don’t think it’s right to speed up the process. So yeah, I’ll keep ignoring you stealin’ cigarettes off scavs.”

“They’re dead, they ain’t gonna miss ‘em.” He scoffed, lopsided smile blooming across his face. They sat in companionable silence as he smoked, the steady pound of the waves against the shore echoing through the window. Finally, he spoke once more, voice cutting through her uneasy thoughts. “Would you take a bullet for me?”

She looked up, brows furrowed. “The fuck kinda question is that?”

“Would you?” He stubbed his cigarette out on the rickety old bedside table.

“I dunno, I-“ V faltered as she searched his face, his jaw clenched as he waited for her answer. Her heart skipped a beat and she knew she couldn’t say anything else. “Yeah… Yeah, I would.”

Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her close. “You’re such an idiot.” She opened her mouth to retort but he continued. “And so am I. So fuckin’ stupid… Let me make this clear - When the time comes it’ll be my life for yours, I’ll get wiped.”

The sudden earnestness shocked her the core. She shook her head, her voice wavering. “We don’t know that…”

He sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, you do, sweetheart. And it breaks my fuckin’ heart to know what it’s gonna do to you.” He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. “I’m a dead man.”

She grabbed his hands and squeezed them as a thousand scenarios ran through her mind, face determined. She wouldn’t give up on him that easily. “Not yet you’re not.”

He hummed in agreement, smirk growing wider. “Better make the most of it then.” He stole a quick kiss and she pushed him away with a growl.

“You asshole.” She hissed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her on top of him. “You’re fucking insatiable.”

He laughed as his head hit the mattress. “That’s what they tell me.”

She braced herself against his chest, hair falling over her face. He watched her for a moment before brushing it behind her ear. There it was again; that drastic tone shift, that unpredictability that kept her on edge. The fire in his eyes called to her but she was also far too aware how many people had been burned by that heat in the past – 50 years gone and they were still picking up the pieces.

“Wonder what would’ve happened if I’d found you back then?” He mumbled wistfully.

She snorted. “You wouldn’t’ve and you know it.”

“C’mon, humour me. You come to a gig-“

“I hate your music!”

“Fine – you get dragged to a Samurai gig by your shitty friends and you have a shitty time.”

“I sure do.” She moved to lie down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Shitty friends would probably ditch me, too.”

His arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer. “Show ends, you’re pissed and wanna get outta there fast so you sneak out the employee exit into the back alley and as you’re rounding the dumpster – bam.” He stretches his metal palm to the sky, gesturing lazily. “There I am.”

“And I leave you there with the rest of the garbage.”

He glared down at her. “You’re such a bitch.”

She laughed, beaming up at him. “’S why you love me.” The smile wiped off her face instantly as she realised what she’d said. His eyes were wide, face stilled as they stared at each other, neither daring to breathe. Johnny slowly reached for her hand with his metal one, shyly entwining his fingers with hers. V watched quietly as his large hand enveloped her smaller one. She squeezed his hand timidly in return.

The sudden chirp of her phone interrupted and made their heads turn towards the clothes scattered across the floor. He made to release her hand but she held firm. “You gonna pick up?” He asked quietly.

She shook her head, pulling him close. “It can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> then johnny gives v his dog tags and idk they're married now


End file.
